conociendo la familia de mi prometido
by MadgeDi'Angelo
Summary: yuuri corresponde al fin a wolfram y lo llevara a la tierra a que conozca mas su familia y amigos , llevando con ellos a su hija greta . ¿ como le dices a tus amigos que te vas a casar y tienes una hija adoptiva con solo 17 años ?
1. Chapter 1

un rubio caminaba por los pasillos del castillo pacto de sangre , en su mano llevaba una carta con un sello en forma de corazón , no sabia si dar cela al destinatario o no le daba vergüenza pero tenia que dar cela tenia que ser valiente y entregarla .

la apretó contra su pecho y camino hacia la oficina del mauo , hoy Yuuri sabría sus verdaderos sentimientos y esperaba que los correspondiera .

ya cuando estaba en frene de la puerta toco suavemente y espero respuesta .i

o - adelante - era la voz infantil de Greta su hija adoptiva y de Yuuri paso con paso lento y decidido , y solo vio como greta corrió hacia el - papa wolfram ! llegas justo a tiempo , papa Yuuri tiene algo que decirte y dice que es importante . - la niña sonrió de forma inocente .

el rubio le sonrió y greta camino hacia la puerta y la erro antes de que contestara o renegara .

-Wolfram ! - yuuri sonrió ante la presencia de rubio y caminó hacia el .

-que pasa yuuri greta me dio que querías hablar con migo - dijo algo preocupado .

- si veras , pensé que como estamos comprometidos necesitas conocer mejor a mi familia a que yo ya conozco a toda tu familia y aparte necesito entregarte algo - dijo con una sonrisa nervosa camino hacia su escritorio y abrió un cajón y saco un papel y volvió con Wolfram y se la tendió ,Wolfram la tomo y miro la de su otra mano y se la tendió a yuuri con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas y yuuri la acepto con mucho gusto y la brio con mucho cuidado y comenzó a leer y abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo de un rojo muy brillante y sonrió y miro a wolfram que leía la carta que le dio con un sonrojo y lo miro con una gran sonrisa , y se tiro en sus brazos con lagrimas de alegría .

- oh , wolf te amo tanto - dijo el pelinegro abrazándolo muy fuerte .

- yo también te amo mucho yuuri - sonrió contra su pecho y lo apretó tan fuerte que lo asfixia .

- que dices de lo otro de ir a visitar ami familia , iríamos por 2 semanas - dijo mirando a los ojos al rubio.

- pero seria mucho tiempo y greta ... - yuuri no lo dejo terminar .

- ira con nosotros - dijo nervioso - si te molesta no pero ...- no termino porque wolfram lo beso con ternura .

- es perfecto - dijo el rubio sonriente .

espero le alla gusta


	2. Chapter 2 partida a la tierra

aclaro que los personajes de este fic no son míos

capitulo 1

pov yuuri

hoy partiríamos a la tierra wolfram , greta y yo , estoy emocionado porque al fin wolf y yo somos pareja ahora , hace un año ya no se ve raro que un chico este con otro chico , por eso entendi que el amor es posible aunque sean dos personas del mismo sexo .

- yuuri estas listo ? - levente la mirada para encontrarme con eso ojos esmeralda que tanto amo , asiento sonriendo y lo abrazo por detrás y me sonríe - te amo - sonrió ante eso y le beso el cuello veo como su cara es roja mas que un tomate .

- porque te apenas ? si lo eh hecho muchas veces ya - dije con un tono grave para ponerlo nervioso .

- por que hay publico - dijo con su voz aguda , sinceramente pasaría por una chica .

- entonces eso es bueno para que sepan que eres mi - le digo en el oído .

- oigan esta bien que sean mis padres pero me a penan en publico - nos volteamos para ver a greta que nos sonríe y se para al lado de nosotros .

- listos - decimos al unisono y gunter nos abra el portal , hace unos meses lo pudimos hacer sin tener que mojarnos y al pasarlo tenemos ropa normal.

caminamos hacia adentro y cuando lo pasamos aparecemos enfrente de mi casa yo con unos vaqueros , mi playera blanca y un chaleco , greta con un lindo vestido purpura y wolfram con unos vaqueros ajustados azul rey como su uniforme una playera blanca con una llama verde esmeralda y un suéter azul celeste , luchaba por no tener una hemorragia nasal .

caminamos a la puerta y tocamos , me sorprendí al ver que habría murata y me sonreía .

- llegan justo a tiempo los chicos y tu familia los espera adentro , yo tengo una urgencia , así que nos vemos luego - se fue corriendo y veo como greta abraza fuerte a wolfram y le dice algo al oido y le sonríe.

- no te pasara nada greta te lo prometemos , verdad yuuri ? - me miro con una sonrisa que solo nos mostraba a ella y a mi .

- si te lo prometemos greta - digo con una sonrisa para que me crea .

le tomo la mano a greta y ella a wolfram y entremos y ahí están todos mis amigos a los cuales les tengo que decir que me caso en 3 meses y que tengo una hija adoptiva , ellos saben que soy el maou ya que sus padres son mozokus .

- chicos ! - suelto la mano de greta y los abrazo en un abrazo grupal .

al separarnos se le quedan viendo a greta y wolfram y yo sonrió nervioso .

- chicos le quiero presentar a unas persona muy importantes - digo mirando a mis amigos que estan confundidos .

- madge di angelo -

hola espero les ete gustando la historia subiré el próximo cap muy pronto


End file.
